Amazon Bella
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: When she was little Bella got separated from her mom in the Amazon and three men were going to kidnap her... thankfully three certain vampires stopped them and they watched after Bella until her mom and the other tourists found her again. That one week she spent with the Amazons changed everything, thankfully her dad taught her how to live off of the land, and the Amazons want her.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Amazon AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when she was young Bella went with her mother on a tour of the Amazon? When she got separated from her mother and was about to be attacked by criminals three certain vampires saved her and took care of her until they found her mother again? Now Bella's moved to Forks to live with her dad and it's nearing her 18** **th** **birthday. The day she'll see her saviors again. AU OOC Femslash Threesome! Some bashing)**

"Hehe I knew one of those rich tourists would wander away from the group eventually." One thug looking guy said smirking darkly as he saw the seven year old girl tripping over anything and everything in the woods as she wandered around lost.

"Doubt that kid has any money on her though." A second guy said scowling at the sight of the small girl.

"Even if she doesn't her parents do! They'd probably pay a pretty penny for their little princess's safe return." A third guy said causing the first one to smirk.

"Exactly and she can't fight back as well as an adult can which makes her an easy target. Let's grab her." The first one said as he and his two pals stepped out in front of the child, causing her to look up at them innocently.

"My name's Bella. Have you seen my mom?" The girl, Bella, asked not scared but curious instead as she looked at the three rough looking guys unafraid. The guys paused as the girl looked at them…but she wasn't really looking _at_ them. It was like she was looking past them at something else.

They didn't know it but she was. She was both looking and talking to the three beautiful wild looking women behind the men in the tree tops wearing nothing but leathers and furs to cover their modesty. Somehow…she knew that they wouldn't let anything hurt her. There was something about their dark red eyes…it was… soothing and drew her in.

"No but be a good girl and you'll see your mom again real soon….be bad and you might be in pieces." The lead thug said hefting his axe pointedly and causing Bella to blink as she looked at the guys.

"I wasn't asking you guys." Bella said blinking as she looked at the guys in front of her while they paused confused.

"Then who are you talking to? We're the only ones in this part of the forest." The second thug said confused as he looked around.

"I was talking to the pretty ladies in the trees." Bella said pointing at where the women were hiding and causing the men to turn around just as the three women swooped down on them. Bella watched fascinated as the three women quickly took down the three men and seemed to drink their blood right from their necks.

"Are you vampires?" Bella asked watching strangely fascinated as the three women drained the men before tossing the bodies into a nearby river.

"Yes little one." The tallest of the three said in an accented voice.

"Cool. Are you going to kill me too?" Bella asked earning three growls before she was suddenly surrounded and being cuddled by the wild looking women.

"Never hurt you. You mate." The smallest of the three said hugging Bella close while she was entranced by their sparkling cold skin.

"Pretty." Bella giggled as she played with the smallest of the Amazons hair, causing the Amazon to beam happily at this.

"We not able to make you ours now. You older then we make you ours. Tiny mate." The tallest woman said earning Bella's attention as the small child smiled brightly and played with the womans fingers that were tracing her cheek.

"My power not working on you. Little one very special." The medium height one said purring slightly as Bella looked at her curiously.

"Come little one. We take care of you till we find parents." The smallest said smiling as she rubbed Bella's hair with her cheek. A small growling sound stopped the three women as they looked at Bella who blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"First we teach you how to fish. It been many years since we done so…" The tallest said chuckling at the small girls embarrassment.

"It's okay! I can do it! My dad showed me how when I went fishing with him once." Bella said squirming slightly and causing the Amazons to look surprised as they set her on her own feet. Quickly Bella went over to a fallen tree branch that was a bit big for her and grabbed a sharp stone from the floor. The three watched amazed as the tiny human made a crude spear by using a hair band on her wrist to attach the sharp rock to the stick.

Running over to the river, Bella pulled a face at the dead bodies that were being dragged down the river by the water and stood on the shore a good distance away from the bodies. Standing and waiting patiently with the spear poised to strike, Bella watched intently as fish swam by until she smirked and jumped forward.

Startled the three vampires blurred over only to pause when they saw Bella grinning as her head popped out of the water while she began to waddle out of the river. The smallest of the vampires quickly rushed over and pulled Bella from the river, hoisting the girl up and showing the spear clutched tightly in her tiny hands. There were two medium sized fish that struggled for another minute or two on the end of the spear before they stopped moving all together.

"Do you want some?" Bella asked offering the fish to the three vampires.

"We no eat human food. It… bad for us." The tallest said shaking her head and watching in amazement as Bella blinked before nodding and squirming so that the smallest vampire put her on the floor. The three vampires watched amazed as Bella took the fish off of the end of the spear and then took off the rock, using it to skin and gut the fishes clumsily but still good enough to pass.

"What are your names? My name's Isabella but I like being called Bella." Bella asked looking up at the Amazons curiously as they watched her start a small fire using only small sticks, leaves, and a few rocks.

"Senna." The smallest of the three said immediately as she moved away from the fire a bit but stayed close enough to protect Bella if she had too.

"Zafiri." The medium height one said watching in amazement as Bella grabbed two sharp but slightly long and thick sticks and used them to roast the fish.

"Kachiri. Where did you learn this?" The tallest asked watching impressed as Bella cooked the fish, the little girl grinning up at her. Bella's next words set the tone for the time she'd spend with the Amazons looking for her mom.

"Dad likes taking me camping! So we do this a lot since he wants me to learn how to live off of the land!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight Amazon AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

For one week Bella stayed with the Amazons, letting them carry her to their home which was an old abandoned temple, and happily sleeping in their arms as she cuddled close to them all. Each day Bella caught her own food and cooked it, slowly getting better over the course of the week, and she was now wearing furs and cloth and feathers from animals much like the Amazons do. She quickly got used to and even enjoyed it when they would cuddle her close and stroke her cheek and hair, or kiss her forehead and nose which always made them smile when she'd scrunch her nose up reflexively but giggle at the action.

The three Amazons were always close to Bella fretting over her protectively, especially Senna, and giving her small gifts like nuts and berries and feathers. The two gifts she always kept with her was a bracelet of animal teeth that Zafrina gave her, and a necklace of animal claws that was a gift from Kachiri. Her furs and leathers were considered a gift from Senna. Bella didn't understand why they always did this but she didn't mind, in fact she even went so far as to give them each a necklace of pretty scales she got off of the fish she caught and ate in return. All three loved the crude but thoughtful gift and never took them off.

"Humans approach." Kachiri said her eyes narrowing as she and her sisters were relaxing with their tiny human in a heavily covered clearing. The treetops in this area were so thick that very few rays of light shone through, which made it ideal for the three Amazons to be there when they ran into humans. Usually the humans would end up being lunch for the Amazons, but since the three of them needed to feed only once or twice a year…they were fine at the moment.

Senna stood with Bella in her arms, backing up a few steps while Kachiri and Zafrina took up protective positions in front of the two. Out of the three of them, Senna was the one who liked fighting the least. Oh she could still rip apart any idiot less than a thousand years old that tried to hurt her or her sisters/mates easily, but she preferred avoiding fights to begin with.

"Who goes there?!" Kachiri demanded glaring in the direction the humans were coming from.

"Hello! Bella! Where are you baby?!" A womans voice shouted out into the forest, coming closer to the three Amazons and their tiny mate.

"Mom!" Bella shouted her eyes brightening up when she heard her moms voice, causing the Amazons to frown sadly. They realized that their time with their tiny mate was coming to an end as her mother came closer to finding her… but they'd never keep their tiny mate from her human family. That would only hurt her needlessly…they just wished they had more time with her. Sienna gave a small barely audible, even by vampire standards, whimper as she held Bella just a bit closer protective and possessively.

"Bella! Baby!" The woman shouted rushing right towards the Amazons, she stopped short as soon as she stepped in the clearing with several people behind her that looked like natives as they stared at the three Amazons. Two were ready to slaughter the humans if they tried harming Bella or Senna, and Senna herself ready to run with Bella to somewhere safe should a fight break out.

"The Guardians." One of the natives breathed out staring at the three Amazons amazed while Bella was smiling widely at her mother, not seeming to notice the tenseness of the three ancients.

"Who are they?" Bella's mother asked softly as she stared at the three women around her daughter.

"They're the Amazon Guardians. They protect the rainforest from poachers and loggers that'd wish to see her destroyed. Very few people get to see them and live to tell about it. No one knows when exactly they were first rumored to appear but they're very old, much older than many of the cities and towns." A native guy said staring wide eyed at the three who stared them down.

"Mom! These are my newest and bestest friends! They're really nice and they took really good care of me!" Bella called happily from Senna's arms causing the mother to relax slightly.

"Thank you three so much for taking care of my Isabella." Bella's mother said going to step forward but was held back by the natives closest to her when Kachiri and Zafrina growled in warning.

 _"We knew they would find her eventually. While I wish it was longer we must let her go until she is of age by their culture."_ Senna quickly stopped her sisters as she spoke their native tongue, a much older version than what was used today.

"Summers… how many summers till she is of age?" Kachiri asked looking right at Bella's mom and not looking happy.

"She's only seven and she won't be of legal age until she's eighteen. Why?" Bella's mom asked narrowing her eyes at the three.

"Eleven summers from now. She of age. We come get her then, she one of us now. We find her eleven summers from now." Zafrina said nodding at this, and causing the natives eyes to widen.

"Why do you want my daughter?" Bella's mom asked scowling as she looked at the three vampires, her hold on her knife tightening.

"She one of us. She ours. She grow up then we come for her." Kachiri said glaring at the woman who flinched at this.

"Little one. You leave now but we come for you." Senna said softly to the quiet little girl in her arms.

 _"Zafrina can you trap them in darkness while we say goodbye to our little mate?"_ Kachiri asked earning a nod from Zafrina.

"What happened? Why can't I see? Bella! Where are you?" Bella's mother began to panic while Senna set Bella on the ground but kept her from getting too close to her mom, who w's wildly swinging her knife around.

"Little one… keep these with you. When you of age, we track and find you." Kachiri said first as she took a claw from her hair and gently began to add it to Bella's necklace before hugging the tiny girl who stared as her mom accidentally slit one of the natives throat.

"We come for you little one. Grow up strong, swift and true." Senna said gently as she hugged Bella next, putting one of the jewels that she had found over the course of her years and weaving it into Bella's hair so that the bloodstone mixed with the natural redness of her brown locks.

"There was a golden eyed vampire, an animal drinker, that we met years ago and taught a few things too. She was a coven leader, but she was just and kind. Her name was Tanya Denali. If you find her, tell her you're an Amazon and she will protect you. I will tell you the same thing I told her. Why live like everyone else when you can live like you?" Zafrina said hugging Bella close and weaving a feather from her hair into Bella's animal tooth bracelet.

"Don't be who everyone else wants you to be. Always stay true to yourself and…. Make a list of things you'd like to do before you… die. Make that list and do everything you want to do, be who you want to be and wait for us. We will come for you little one. You are our tiny mate." Zafrina finished as she kissed Bella's forehead, her sisters/mates doing so as well.

"Okay Frina. I'll miss you, and 'Ena and 'Chiri too." Bella said hugging them all and causing their hearts to break when they saw small tears in her eyes.

"Do not cry little one. You shall see us again. Quickly now, go to your mother." Senna said wiping the tears from Bella's eyes and gently pushed Bella towards her mother. The three Amazons vanished into the tree tops as Zafrina released the illusion before any more blood could be shed in front of her tiny mate. Already another native had been killed by Bella's mother as she swiped wildly with the knife.

"Let's go Bella. Before anything else happens." Bella's mom said horrified at the sight of the two dead natives as she grabbed her daughter and began running after the other natives who fled as soon as they saw the dead bodies.

Senna was pulled into her sisters arms when she began dry sobbing as Bella yelled back at them.

"Bye Frina! By Chiri! Bye Ena! Love you! See you when I'm a big kid!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight Amazon AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Cool! You have golden eyes!" A now ten year old Bella said happily when she saw one Irina Denali in the middle of the small town of Denali in Alaska on a 'vacation' with her mom to go skiing. At the present moment Bella had 'gotten lost' while her mother was flirting with some skiing teacher and grinned at the golden eyed vampire who stared down at her curiously.

"Is your name Tanya by any chance?" Bella asked bouncing in place happily at the thought of finally finding the one the Amazons spoke of.

"Sorry little one but my name is Irina." Irina said raising an eyebrow, this child knew her sister?

"Crap just when I thought I finally found her." Bella said pouting cutely and mumbling several words a ten year old should not know under her breath.

"You really shouldn't say those kinds of words little one." Irina said frowning slightly at the girls language, her long thought dead maternal instincts acting up around this admittedly adorable kid for some reason.

"How did y- oh wait never mind. Forgot vampires had super senses." Bella said whispering the last part and frowning while Irina's eyes widened in disbelief.

"How do you know about what I am?" Irina hissed quietly as she knelt down by the child.

"We can't talk about that here. I'm sure there's rules against people knowing." Bella said looking around warily but not looking nervous or scared of being near the vampire.

"There is. That's why I want to know how _you_ know. But you're right we can't talk about it here, and my coven should be aware as well." Irina said sternly as she stood and offered Bella her hand. Irina was a bit surprised and touched when Bella took her hand without a seconds pause or hesitation. Irina was further shocked when Bella smiled up at her with trusting eyes, not bothered by the large and hard cold hand holding her tiny delicate and warm one in the least as they walked out of town in silence but it was comfortable not awkward.

"Do you mind if I carry you and run back to my house? It's quite a long walk at human pace and I didn't bring my car." Irina asked only to earn an excited look from the small girl.

"Not at all! I love being carried when a vampire runs, you guys go sooo fast and you never trip like I used to!" Bella said holding her arms up to be picked up while Irina paused, the girl ran with vampires before and was still alive? Strange… Irina easily cradled the deceptively small girls frame to her chest like a baby before taking off quickly, smiling when Bella whooped in glee.

"That was fun thanks! How many are in your coven?" Bella asked happily as she was set down with her hair blown all over the place in front of a cozy looking two story home, making Irina giggle behind one hand at the cute looking kid.

"Five including me. There's me of course, my older sister, my younger sister, and two of our friends who joined us a couple of hundred years ago. Why?" Irina asked smiling slightly at the small child's complete lack of fear of her as they walked up the porch steps, the small girl holding her hand again without fear or prompting.

"The last vampires I met were a coven of three so I was curious, they're also the ones who told me to try and find an animal drinker they knew named Tanya Denali." Bella said tilting her head slightly when she heard a couple of choking sounds from the house while Irina blinked before nodding and opening the door.

"Hey sis who's the kid?!" A taller blond haired woman asked ambushing the two as soon as they were in the door, grinning down at Bella who grinned back up at her.

"Cool you're an animal drinker too! My name's Bella! What's yours?" Bella asked grinning as she offered a handshake to the tall blond who kneeled down and outstretched her own hand.

"Kate." Irina growled protectively at the younger vampire as she shook Bella's hand. She knew what her sister was about to do, and she hated that the youngest Denali sister was trying to shock a child that looked six or seven at most!

"Kate at your servi-why didn't it work?" Kate asked stopping confused when her 'shocking welcome' didn't work on the girl.

"That's what you get for trying to use a gift on me meanie." Bella said sticking her tongue out as three other golden eyed vampires blurred into the room.

"Huh how did you know?" Kate asked blinking at the girl surprised and gaping while Irina looked just as surprised but amused at her baby sisters failure.

"'Frina had a gift too but it never worked on me either. It always tingled in my head and eyes when she tried and since you made my arm tingle just now that meant you were trying to use a gift on me. Meanie." Bella explained happily before poking her tongue out at the gaping blond in front of her while the other four vampires were either snickering or looking at Bella surprised.

"You're incredibly smart for being what? Seven?" The only male of the coven asked looking at the small girl amused and causing her to pout, which made the women squeal or coo slightly at how cute she was.

"I'm not seven I'm ten! Not my fault I'm short." Bella said indignantly before grumbling several choice words under her breath.

"I told you that a little girl like you shouldn't be using words like that. What would your mother say?" Irina scolded earning amused looks from her coven mates for her accidental mothering of the girl.

"She taught me most of those words thank you. What would _your_ mother say about you bringing home a little kid like some kind of pedophile?" Bella shot back in a heartbeat causing Irina's jaw to drop open alongside the other three while Kate busted out laughing.

"I like this kid! She just owned you sis!" Kate said laughing as she snatched up Bella and set the small girl on her shoulders, grinning at Irina who was still gaping at Bella.

"It's even worse since you didn't even know my name or tell me yours before you bought me home like a cheap whore. How am I supposed to know what name to scream if you don't tell me?" Bella asked mock sadly and causing Kate to laugh harder as the others stared at the girl in disbelief.

Finally once Kate managed to calm down a bit, she said something that made Bella grin and her siblings groan in disbelief and annoyance. Somehow this was going to be either completely crazy or completely funny…and they couldn't tell if the two were mutually exclusive.

"I like this kid! It's official I'm keeping Bella!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight Amazon AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Where did such a young child learn things like that?" The Spanish looking woman asked staring at Bella who was sitting comfortably on Kate's lap as the youngest Denali sister relaxed on the couch with the small child.

"Most of it I heard from listening to Renee's boyfriends talk with other guys or talk on the phone. Learned most of the cursewords I know from Renee though." Bella said cheerfully as she leaned into Kate's chest.

"How do you know about Vampires?" The Spanish looking guy asked arching an eyebrow at the girl who grinned at him.

"Got lost when touring another country with Renee and ran into a coven of three red eyed vampire ladies. They took care of me until my mom and some of the natives found me... they're the ones that told me to find a friend of theirs named Tanya Denali." Bella said shrugging her shoulders slightly before frowning slightly as she tilted her head to the side.

"I talked Renee into going through her skiing phase up here because I realized that the name of the area was the same as the last name of the lady I'm supposed to find. I was only told her name and that she had golden eyes…then I ran into Irina on accident and she bought me here to meet with all of you. Tanya sounds like it's probably short for something, which mean it's entirely possible that she's an older vampire from back when the names were different than they are today or possible from a different country all together, maybe even both considering that I was told that she's at least a couple of hundred years old...and you all have gold eyes and act old…if I had to guess I'd say the curly haired Russian lady is either Tanya or someone who knows her." Bella said logically as she pointed at the last of the Denali sisters…the Coven Leader Tanya herself.

"Who's Renee?" Irina asked curiously and blinking at the childs logic and obvious use of deductive reasoning at the end.

"I thought you didn't know Irina's name?" Kate asked in the same instant as she tilted her head confused at this.

"She told me her name earlier when I asked her if her name was Tanya. I only said she didn't cause I've been saving up that remark for over a year now and wanted to use it!" Bella said looking up at Kate who nodded solemnly in understanding.

"Renee is my moms name." Bella said turning to Irina who frowned at this and exchanged looks with the other women in the room. The kid called her mother by her first name?

"So who sent you to find Tanya?" Kate asked looking back at the small girl who grinned back up at her.

"'Frina, 'Ena, and 'Chiri. They told me to find her and tell her I was one of them." Bella said chirpily while Irina watched her curiously and protectively.

"Why do you call your mom by her first name?" Irina asked gently and worried as she looked at the kid who rolled her eyes.

"I call her by her first name when away from anyone who knows her and her of course, because she acts more like a child than I do. This is the _tenth_ time in three years that I've gotten lost while on a vacation to a different state with her and that's not even counting the time I got lost and met Frina, Ena, and Chiri." Bella said rolling her eyes again and crossing her arms as she scowled.

"How do you get lost so often?" The Spanish lady asked causing Bella to scowl harder and her eyes to narrow angrily. She looked pretty intimidating actually…for a smaller than normal ten year old. The vampires were a bit surprised at the intimidating aura around the girl but they were able to ignore it and notice how cute she looked when trying to be angry.

"Renee starts flirting with some steroid stuffing idiot and forgets that she has a daughter, inevitably walking off and leaving me behind when I get distracted for just a split second. She's lucky that I'm usually found by nice people before any idiots try to attack or kidnap me." Bella said scowling and causing both Irina and the Spanish woman to snarl.

"Oh yeah before I forget…what are your names? It doesn't seem right when I just refer to you as the Spanish and Russian vampires in my head." Bella asked looking at the two Spaniards and the proud Russian woman.

"I love this kid I swear I do! No normal human would say something like that to three vamps animal drinkers or not!" Kate said busting out in laughter at the girls words while Irina merely face palmed.

"My name is Carmen little one, this is my husband and mate Eleazer. The 'Russian vampire' as you call her is Tanya." The Spanish woman, Carmen said chuckling in amusement while Bella's eyes lit up happily as she swiveled around to stare at Tanya.

"Cool so you _are_ the one the Amazons sent me to find!" Bella said causing everything to freeze as she stared straight into Tanyas wide golden colored eyes.

"You know the Amazons?" Kate asked staring wide eyed down at the girl in her lap.

"Uh huh. Got lost in the rain forest, they saved me from some mean guys, then they took care of me for a week till mom found me. They said they'd come back and get me when I was eighteen cause I was theirs. They gave me some leathers but I outgrew them, and a bracelet and a necklace and a pretty rock that 'Ena put in my hair." Bella said showing her animal tooth and claw bracelet and necklace before playing with her hair a bit to show the bloodstone that was hidden and woven tightly into the curly locks.

"Not just theirs. I was serious when I said I was keeping you." Kate said softly as she wound her arms around Bella, looking down at the girl adoringly and causing Irinas eyes to widen slightly.

"You found your mate in the child claimed by the Amazons?" Irina hissed quietly and fast enough that Bella wouldn't hear her.

"She's not the only one who has done so." Tanya said just as quiet and fast, staring at Bella in awe. Irina, Carmen, Eleazer, and Kate took one look at their leaders face before Eleazer began snickering and whispered something so that only his wife could hear.

"Five…Five vampires that are mated to one human girl not even of age yet…this will be fun."


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight Amazon AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Are you sure we can't keep her here with us? I don't want our little one to leave!" Kate whined as she pouted up at Irina and Carmen who sighed slightly. It had been nearly two weeks since Irina had bought Bella home and after the motherly blond got ahold of Renée when she found the woman flirting with a body builder… the biological mother of the tiny little spitfire was more than happy to let her daughter stay with the 'rich Golden Eyed beauties' despite not knowing anything about them.

Irina had been _furious_ about that…then again so had the rest of the Coven. Today was the last day that Bella would have with the coven before her and her mother went back to sunny Phoenix Arizona in the morning and they had spent all day making sure she had fun and was happy.

"Yes Kate I'm sure she has to go home with her mother. That doesn't mean we'll never see or speak to her again though. We can still call, email, and whenever she's somewhere with lots of cloudy weather we can even go and visit with her. You promise to keep in contact with us right Bella?" Irina asked looking down at the young girl who she loved fretting and fussing over. All of her motherly attentions and feelings that she usually projected on her sisters accidentally was now solely focused on the tiny girl in her younger sisters lap much to her siblings amusement.

"Yep! I'll use the house phone or Renee's cellphone to call you every day, and I'll set up an e-mail account so that I can e-mail you all too, and if I go anywhere that has lots of clouds I'll call you and let you know!" Bella promised nodding and causing the Denali's to share secretive smiles over the girls head, smiles that she noticed.

"I know those smiles…what did you do?" Bella asked arching an eyebrow like Tanya so often did as she crossed her arms under her chest, causing the blond leader to grin and stifle a snicker when she realized how much Bella was copying her at that moment.

"Well you won't have to worry about borrowing a cellphone or using your house phone." Eleazer said as he slowly bought a small brightly wrapped box out from behind his back which made the ten year old groan and face palm like Irina had taken to doing when her siblings, or more recently her pseudo-daughter, had done something stupid. The others couldn't help but snicker at the mimicking of Irina's, apparently, favorite gesture.

"I told you all no presents! I don't like it when you spend money on me!" Bella said scowling up at them all as they bought out a brightly wrapped box each from where they were hiding them.

"But we like spending money on you!" Kate said pouting down at her tiny mate, who scowled back up at her.

"I promise that we didn't spend a lot, little star, and we really wanted to give you these things so that you don't forget us and can stay in contact easier." Tanya said sitting on the floor next to her sister as she set her present to the side and pulled Bella into her arms, nuzzling the girls cheek.

"I still don't like you spending money on me." Bella grumbled as she glowered at the ground, her resolve crumbling a bit when she heard the reason why they were giving her the items.

"Don't worry little star, it wasn't a lot I promise." Tanya purred causing Bella to yawn slightly and snuggle closer to Tanya. It was late at night for a ten year old, almost 11 in fact, and she had gotten used to falling asleep to one of the three sisters purring as they held her. If it wasn't Irina holding her close protectively, then it was one of the other two holding her closer and nuzzling her hair as they purred while she slept in their arms.

"Nap time." Bella yawned as she began to drift to sleep in Tanya's lap, leaning against the Succubus that was purring like a cat high on catnip as she nuzzled the small girls hair.

"Good job Tanya. Now we can sneak the presents into her bags without her noticing, or being able to stop us and return the gifts because they were 'too expensive'." Kate said grinning at her sister/mate as she made air quotes around the last two words with a fond roll of her eyes.

"You'd think that she'd realize that we have more than enough money just lying around gathering interest to spoil her rotten for all of her human then vampire years." Kate said shaking her head slightly but smiling fondly down at the sleeping girl.

"Not wanting to rely on someone to provide for her is a good character trait of hers, but it is a bit ridiculous since she hates it when we buy her something as simple as breakfast." Carmen said sounding amused and exasperated as she stared down at the tiny child as well.

"Well she'll have to learn to deal with us spoiling her rotten…cause I don't plan to stop." Kate said leaning into her sister/mate and bending down enough to nuzzle and purr Bella as well.

"That makes at least two of us." Tanya said purring before she kissed Bella's forehead then turned and kissed her sister/mates cheek.

"Besides I spoil you as well." Tanya said smirking and causing the taller but younger Succubus to look as if she would be blushing if she could be while Irina smirked. Tanya and Kate usually treated and referred to each other as sisters when around other people, but their coven knew full well that the two were mates with Tanya being the more dominant one but there had always been something missing between the two. Looks like the main component of their relationship was found in the small selfless girl who squirmed until she was comfortably spread across both of their laps.

"Shut up Tan." Kate said pouting slightly, earning snickers from the rest of their coven while Tanya merely laughed and kissed the corner of Kate's mouth.

"Love you too Kitty Kat." Tanya said smirking and causing Kate to playfully slap her arm for the nickname.

"Shut up, stupid overgrown overprotective goofball." Kate grumbled, quickly quieting down when Bella murmured something and nuzzled her head into Tanya's stomach. Irina glared at her sisters and whispered something too quiet for Bella to hear, asleep or awake, causing them to look sheepish.

"Be quiet you idiots before you wake her up. We still have to hide her presents in her bags!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight Amazon AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Seven years. It's been seven years since Tanya and the Denali's met Bella for the first time, six years since Tanya and Kate went to visit the Amazons and inform them of the rather…unique situation. The Amazons hadn't been happy at first but they understood that the two 'Veggies' had no control over it and accepted the two as well as the rest of their family as long as they promised not to feed on any endangered animals. The 'Veggies' had no problem promising that at all.

The Denali's talked to Bella at least once every day and whenever she would 'vacation' with her mom anywhere that was constantly cloudy then they'd be there as soon as they could to spend more time with her. Of course the human wasn't very happy every time they'd buy her something for her birthday or Christmas, usually something expensive but useful. Except Kate who seemed bound and determined to spoil the girl with loads of the newest games or gaming systems.

"Hey there Bells! How are you today?" Kate asked beating the others to the house phone, wincing at the sound of Irina colliding with Tanya after the youngest of the sisters had tripped the other two in a bid to get to the phone first.

"You tripped Tan and Ri didn't you Kat?" Bella asked giggling down the phone line when she heard the crashing and swear words from the other two blonds.

"Yep. So what's going on with you today Bell?" Kate asked grinning triumphantly at her sisters who were both swearing at her and flipping her off but quieted down to hear Bella's answer. The no longer as little human never did the same thing twice and she always did and said the craziest and most random things. Tanya still cracked up when she remembered the look on Kate and Irina's face when Bella had told them that she accidentally became the owner of a strip bar after winning a game of poker four years ago.

"I'm moving out of Phoenix." Bella said bluntly causing all the vampires in the house to stare at the phone wide eyed.

"Wow… that was the last thing I expected." Kate said blinking slowly as she processed that, making Bella laugh.

"That's what you _always_ say when I tell you about my newest schemes and actions Kitty Kat." Bella said snickering and causing Kate to smile slightly at the sound of her 'pet name' from her human mate.

"What bought this on Bells? Did Renée take it too far or kick you out?" Irina asked stealing the phone from her sister, causing a loud 'hey' from Kate as they mock fought for the phone.

"Nah nothing like that. She remarried, I know I told you about that, and she really wants to travel with Phil so I'm shipping myself off to live with my dad… of course there's a second reason for that." Bella said and the Denali's could almost hear her grin.

"What's that sweetheart?" Tanya asked stealing the phone from Irina and easily holding the other two off.

"I did some research on the area my dad lives in and remembered what you all said about staying with me when I was somewhere cloudy, plus my 18th birthday is coming up and the Amazons can't exactly show up in sunny Phoenix Arizona to kidnap me." Bella said causing the Denali's eyes to widen slowly as they understood what she wasn't exactly saying.

"The area your dad lives in has lots of clouds then?" Tanya asked earning an affirmative hum from the brunette.

"Yep. From what I saw there's clouds there 97% of the time. So I thought I'd call you and let you know in case you wanted to visit me or something…you don't have to of course but I just thought I'd let you know anyways in c-" Bella began to ramble slightly making the vampires giggle at their human.

"Just tell us where it is and when you'll get there hun. You know we always love spending time with you and we'd love to see you on a regular basis." Kate called softly in amusement and fondness, making Bella pause for a second.

"I'll be there in a week actually… and the place is in Washington, some small town called Forks?" Bella asked more than said, causing the Denali's to pause for a second and frown slightly. Something about the town sounded familiar to them but they couldn't remember right off hand. They were too giddy at the thought of being with their human coven mate all the time.

"We should be there in two weeks, just so things don't look suspicious to your dad when we show up out of nowhere. Plus we need to get our house down there set up and ready." Tanya said barely restraining her happiness at being able to be near her no longer as tiny mate almost full time now.

"Okie dokie! I'll see you all then! Miss you all." Bella said, adding the last bit softly and causing soft smiles to appear on everyone's faces.

"We miss you too sweetie." Carmen said softly and causing Bella to squeak slightly in embarrassment.

"So what are your other plans for today Bells?" Kate asked grinning excitedly, Bella's antics were always soooooo amusing.

"Well I already finished packing most of my stuff except for cloths and all so they're being shipped to Charlie's, that's my dad's name by the way, so I figured I'd just go ahead and make sure things are set up down at the club for when I leave." Bella said causing the vampires to snicker slightly. They still had a hard time believing, but still found it amusing as heck, that sweet innocent, albeit accidentally seductive, Bella not only owned but also ran a strip club that was making thousands of dollars a year.

"Have fun sweetie and make sure to call us if you need anything at all." Irina said causing a noncommittal hum to come from the phone.

"Bell." Kate said playfully serious as she narrowed her eyes at the phone.

"You know I don't like relying on other people, and that I don't want you guys just for your money." Bella said sighing and causing the Denali's to smile. Bella truly was a selfless and rare soul. She absolutely _hated_ the idea of anyone spending money on her.

"We know but we don't mind spoiling you, I thought all those Christmas and Birthday presents over the years proved that." Tanya said smirking and earning a small whine from the girl.

"I still think you guys spend way too much money on me." Bella muttered and the vampires knew that she'd be pouting right about now.  
"That's your opinion and you're entitled to it but we don't see it that way hun. Now I know it's getting late up there and you need to not only finish setting things up at Secret Desires but at the other places too like Hidden Café and Paradise Lost." Tanya said naming off the other two places that Bella owned thanks to various bets that she had won.

Secret Desires was the name of the strip club that she had won in a bet, and she employed several human men and women as well as some vampires that had very good restraint. Of course the vampires were given things like bloody steaks or drinks laced with blood to hide the fact that they weren't human, and the club was well known for having Red Eyes as part of the 'uniform' to hide the differences.

Hidden Café was, as the name implied, a café. Eat made it 'Hidden' though was the fact that while it catered to Humans during the day, at night it catered to Vampires by having Vampire bar tenders and all of the liquors had blood thanks to donated blood bags or blood banks. Not one murder was involved in the Café that was slowly growing into a chain.

Paradise Lost however was a small hotel that got much much bigger under Bella and the Denali's guidance. It had been starting to fail and wasn't worth much when Bella won it from the former owner in a martial arts fight, but from the five Denali's who gladly helped her make smart business choices and even donated a good three thousand dollars under a pseudonym, mainly to avoid making Bella feel bad about them 'wasting money on trying to help or do something for her' it grew into a large five star hotel chain that spanned most of America. It catered to both humans and vampires, as long as the vampires understood that snacking on the human guests was a big no no that ended up with the vampire in pieces, and the Denali's had made sure to teach their tiny human member all about business and how to make sure hers survived.

All three of the businesses were going to have to be informed of Bella moving to a new residence so that they knew that they shouldn't mail anything to her old residence… not that they did that much anyways. All the reports were usually on her office desks and whatever wasn't written and laid on the desk was sent via e-mail.

"Yeah I'd better go ahead and get that done, thankfully there's a Paradise Lost hotel about thirty minutes away from Forks that I can use as an office now and the Café and Club know to send the documents and anything important via fax to the hotel. Night everyone. Love ya'll." Bella said casing everyone to nearly melt at the last two casual but meant words from their human.

"We love you too sweetie." Tanya whispered softly as she hung up the phone.

A week later just as the Denali's were packing up the last of their things to move to their other house, the phone rang shrilly.

"Hey Sweetie, how's Forks?" Irina asked picking up the phone first since she was closest. The words that tumbled from the human in a slightly panicked and hysterical frenzy caused the entire coven to freeze before they began to make a mad dash out of the house and to Forks, her words ringing through their ears.

"There's at least five vampires in my school, and one of them is really freaking me out. He keeps staring at me with black eyes and licking his lips slightly. He nearly attacked me in Biology class!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight Amazon AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Look I don't mean to be offensive but your brother creeps me the hell out so can you please keep him away from me?" Bella asked looking at the three 'older' Cullen kids as she walked up to them in the parking lot after school. It had been two hours since she slipped off to the bathroom to call the Denali's and she had managed to calm down or reign in her emotions a bit at the least so that she didn't look like a panicked wreck. She hoped they got there soon.

"You mean Edward?" The tall muscular one asked confused and earning a nod from the confident brunette that had seemed to have made friends with everyone but Edward already.

"Yes him! He kept staring at me with black eyes and licking his lips in Biology class. He looked ready to punch me or something, so please just keep him away from me. I'd hate for one of my friends to get in trouble for defending me if he attacks first." Bella said causing the three 'older' Cullens to tense at this as they stared at the girl surprised.

"You wouldn't try to attack him yourself?" The blond asked sneering almost at Bella who gave her a deadpan look.

"I'm not that stupid. I carry a lighter on me at all times but I'm not strong enough to take him down on my own." Bella said bluntly causing their eyes to widen a fraction of an inch as they picked up on the hint that she might know what they were.

"What do you know?" The blond woman demanded causing Bella to roll her eyes.

"How about I tell you that after I'm sure your brother isn't out to kill me? Or preferably I tell you somewhere more private where there aren't a bunch of innocent bystanders that could get caught in the crossfire." Bella asked causing the blond to glare but nod slightly in agreement.

"You can follow me in my truck as I head to work and we can talk there or you can wait until later. Personally I hope it's the wait till later option because I'd rather have Ri and the others with me when we have this talk." Bella said shrugging her shoulders and looking a bit weary as she nodded her head back to the truck that her dad had bought her.

"Where do you work?" The poofy haired one asked looking curious as he looked at the girl with an eyebrow arched.

"That would be telling, let's just say that I'd love to hire the three of you…but I'm sure blondie would hate to be a waitress. Not sure how you'd two feel being bouncers or security guards though." Bella said eyeing the two boys up and down curiously but not feeling a hint of lust.

"We're both taken." The big one said quickly, misinterpreting how she was looking him, and causing her to snort.

"I know don't worry. Besides blondie there is more my type, but I'm spoken for anyways." Bella said nodding her head at the blond girl who looked startled and slightly embarrassed at this.

"Look…just…please keep your brother away from me if he's going to look at me like I'm his next meal. Now I gotta get to work to see what those morons screwed up this time." Bella said before turning on her heel and going to her truck, her phone blaring 'Gypsy Woman' just as she was beside her truck. Everyone stared as Bella pulled out the top of the line cell phone she had been given for her last birthday and answered the call without even glancing at the screen.

"Bells where are you?" The vampires could hear a familiar womans voice demand through the phone as soon as Bella answered it.

"I'm at the high school about to heed down to the office for work. Apparently one of the idiots in the Florida branch screwed something up and they need me to fix it." Bella said unlocking her truck door.

"Are you walking?" The woman asked concerned while the vampires watched as Mike Newton walked over to Bella arrogantly.

"No, turns out my dad bought me a truck from one of his friends on the Rez. I offered to pay him back but he refused to take the money so I slipped it into his bank account as soon as I had a free moment this morning." Bella answered as she began to climb into her truck after swinging her book bag and purse inside.

"Hey Bella!" Mike shouted, causing Bella to look up at him annoyed.

"Who is that? Is that the dead bastard that was creeping you out?" The womans voice demanded angrily.

"No that wasn't him, one of his 'siblings' already dragged him away from the school. That was one of my new classmates." Bella said before moving the receiver from her phone as Mike jogged over to her.

"What do you want Mike? I gotta get to work." Bella said causing the boy to pout for a second.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me this Friday? There's this great movie playing down in Port Angeles." Mike asked grinning cockily at the girl while the Vampires could hear more than one growl through the phone.

"Sorry. Not only am I spoken for already but you aren't my type. Now if you'll excuse me I was in the middle of a conversation and need to get to work." Bella said without batting an eye as she turned him down.

"I can be whatever type you want me to be and besides, I'm sure he won't mind just one little date." Mike said trying to be smooth.

"Bells…put me on speaker." The familiar voice said through the phone, sounded like her teeth were clenched too.

"Alright." Bella said pressing the speaker phone button and holding the phone towards Mike.

"Listen here you little shit stain! Bells is spoken for and you don't deserve her anyways! Now leave my _girlfriend_ alone and let her get to work before I decide to neuter you when I get there in less than three hours! You'd better hope that you don't bug her any more otherwise me and both of my younger sisters, who adore our little star, will give a new meaning to the term 'stick shoved up your ass'! Understand me?!" A familiar Russian accented voice shouted through the phone, making Mike jump and then pale at the threat before turning bright red as Bella took the phone off of speaker.

"Thanks hun, he was starting to annoy me." Bella said softly, smiling as she spoke into the phone.

"Figures you'd be a fucking dyke." Mike said growling at Bella and earning a roar of outrage from the phone while Bella merely looked at him boredly for a minute as she switched her phone from her right hand to her left one.

"Like I care what you think pansy boy." Bella said simply before decking him in the face and knocking him flat out.

"Bells what was that?! Did he touch you? I'll kill him!" Another womans voice called through the phone, earning a giggle from Bella while the rest of the school stared shocked as she easily climbed into her truck and started the engine.

"It's fine Kitty Kat. I just knocked him out with a right straight like you taught me too. I know you said you and the others would be here in three hours but I have a feeling that you'll be here sooner than that. I'll be at the office in Port Angeles, so please come straight there so we can figure out what we're doing _before_ you try to kill that creepy guy from Biology." Bella said smiling and giggling softly at a proud, 'That's my girl' from one of the voices over the phone.

The vampires could only stare as Bella drove away after hanging up her cellphone, the first womans voice saying one last thing before she did so.

"Alright little star. We'll meet you there but I reserve the right to kill him should he try anything or if you get hurt before we get there. Stay safe, mon amore."


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight Amazon AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It was roughly five hours later and the Cullens had tracked Bella's scent down to a brightly colored place that seemed to be pretty popular judging by the crowd and thumping music. They wanted to track the girl down and see what she knew about Vampires but she hadn't been at her house so they had to follow her rather potent scent all the way to Fort Angeles and to this club. They took one more sniff and instantly most of the Cullens eyes went pitch black at the smell of lots and lots of blood and vampires inside of the building but they could only hear one heart beating erratically.

"AH! OH GODESS MY EYES!" Bella screamed from within the building, earning lots of loud laughter from the people inside as she ran out the door with her hands over her eyes until she ran straight into Jasper and bounced off at least.

"Ow." Bella grunted as she hit the ground before pushing herself up.

"Damn sis! Getting a lap dance in front of Bells?" A female voice shouted amused while another blond blurred out into the parking lot with a grin on her face that slid off when she saw Bella being stared at by seven vampires, five of which had black eyes. In a heartbeat the strawberry blond was in front of Bella, crouched down and growling in warning at the coven.

"Carlisle call them off or get them some of the animal blood inside. If they try to touch my little star I _will_ burn them." Tanya growled out as she glared at the five hungry vampires, one of which was straining against his sister to try and get to Bella. Instantly there was at least ten other vampires standing in a row beside Tanya, protecting Bella who sighed as she turned and walked into the building again.

"Victoria stop giving mom a lap dance and grab five animal bags! There's a group of hungry veggies out here and I don't want a fight to break out if they think I'm on the menu!" Bella yelled into the building, causing the music to screech to a stop as at least twenty other vampires, a mixture of red and gold eyes, blurred out of the club and stood between Bella and the coven of seven. The 'veggies' in question blinked, both their human and beast side confused as they watched a virtual sea of vampires stand protectively in front of the human girl who didn't look the least bit phased.

"Guess that answers the question of whether or not she knows what we are." Rosalie commented, not being bothered by the smell of the blood in the least as she queried an eyebrow at the two women at the front of the protection detail while holding back her rather feral brother.

"Thanks Vic. Here. This should take the edge off of your hunger." Bella said smiling at the red haired woman with crimson eyes that had came outside in a skimpy outfit with seven bags of blood in her hands. Bella walked through the sea of vampires until she was beside the two, now three, glaring blonds before she tossed each of the Cullens a bag of warm animal blood.

"Good thing we always set up the club in a human-free area or else we'd have a _hell_ of a mess to deal with." Bella sighed slightly as she turned her back to the vampires that were greedily drinking down the blood bags. Well five of them were, Rose was sipping hers while eyeing her brother, and Carlisle was sipping his as well.

"Once you've regained control of yourself come on inside. We can talk in my office while the party gets back under way." Bella called over her shoulder as the protective vampires began filing back into the club, making sure to let Bella go first so the 'Veggies' didn't try and hurt her when her back was turned.

"Expect for the part of the party where I give your _mom_ a good time right boss?" The red haired woman asked smirking and causing Irina's head to snap around while Bella nearly tripped and crashed at this. Thankfully the snickering red head had caught her employer.

"So I wasn't the only one who heard Izzy call Irina her mom then?" A burly guy with red eyes wearing a uniform of some kind asked grinning.

"Nope. I think all of us but Irina heard it, and looks like the boss lady didn't even realize that she said it." A black haired red eyed woman wearing a gothic maid dress said making Bella blush while Irina was frozen for a minute before she squealed loudly.

"It's okay sweetie! You can call me 'mom' whenever you want to! I don't mind a bit!" Irina said happily as she nearly crushed Bella in a hug.

"Ri don't suffocate her!" Kate said blurring over to her sister who loosened her hold on the human a bit but didn't let go of her.

"Bells, Ri is going to absolutely spoil you rotten now that you called her mom. You know that right?" Tanya asked amused as she sauntered over to the two blonds and one brunette.

"Like we weren't trying to already. Get ready for lots of expensive presents little one." Kate stage whispered causing Irina to smirk slightly while Tanya snickered as the human blushed and groaned.

"No absolutely not. No presents, especially not expensive ones!" Bella said shaking her head in the negative rapidly, earning three simultaneous whines from the ancient vampires while the other vampires except the Cullens snickered or outright laughed. They had all heard rumors and stories about just how much that the only human in the club hated people spending money on her, and now they were learning that it wasn't exaggerated at all.

"Then how else are we supposed to spoil you?" Kate whined looking down at the brunette with wide pleading eyes.

"You _aren't_ supposed to!" Bella said in a heartbeat as she walked into the club, the Denali's, half of the bar, and all of the Cullens following her. The Cullens stopped dead in their tracks at Tanya's next words as they gaped open mouthed after Bella who retreated into an office with all five Denali's behind her along with the red head.

"Yes we are! It's our job as your mates!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight Amazon AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"So who wants to talk first? I'm sure you all have plenty of questions." Bella asked sitting behind her desk and staring at the Cullen Clan who took up various standing or sitting positions in the room while the Denali's stood protectively around Bella, the red head standing protectively beside Irina.  
"Can't she put on some proper clothes?" The bronze haired one asked sneering at the red head and causing Bella to blink as she looked at the woman.

"Oh yeah, forgot you had been giving mom a lap dance when they showed up… you know that you're being employed solely as a waitress and bartender from now on since you found your mate right?" Bella asked causing the Cullens to stare at her in disbelief while the red head shrugged.

"I figured that much out boss lady, but I'll wear this for one more night since not only does it piss off coppertop there… but because my lovely mate seems to enjoy the view." The red head said winking at Irina whose eyes widened as she ducked her head slightly embarrassed.

"Oh hun we are going to have a _lot_ of fun together, I just hope you can keep up." The red head purred at Irina whose eyes narrowed at the challenge as a smirk came onto her lips.

"I'm not the one who'll need to keep up. Red I'm one of the _original_ Succubus sisters and am far older than you… you don't stand a chance." Irina purred back with half lidded eyes while the red heads jaw dropped open just as Bella's head dropped onto the top of the desk.

"Suit yourself and please for the love of anything allegedly holy will you two get a room at the Hotel if you're going to go at it like rabbits? I do _not_ need to see or hear about my mom getting it on with one of my workers and best friends." Bella asked closing her eyes for a second and earning a grin from the red head as Bella lifted her head from the desk, Irina giving her a sheepish and apologetic grin.

"Why is such a young child like you are in a place like this?" The caramel haired motherly Cullen asked staring at Bella who blinked at her for a second.

"I work here and was needed to help finish making plans for the new place not far from here." Bella answered easily causing the blond woman to hiss slightly.

"You work as a stripper kid?" The tall muscular one asked shocked and earning a few snickers from the Denali's and the Red head while Bella blinked.

"No. Sorry I should have phrased that better. I don't really work here per say-" Bella began only for the still black eyed copper haired boy to interrupt her.

"Then why is such a young lady like you in such an immoral place like this?" He demanded earning glares from the Denali's and a scowl from Bella.

"If you had let me finish my sentence then you would have known that I _own_ this 'immoral place'." Bella hissed at the boy, earning dropped jaws from the Cullen Clan.

"Now since none of you had the manners to introduce yourselves I'll introduce myself first since I like to know who I'm talking too." Bella said causing them all, except Edward, to wince at the oversight of introductions.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer to be called Bella, and I am the owner and manager of this establishment and its entire chain. You are?" Bella asked smoothing her face into a neutral mask as she stared at the Cullens who were just gaping at her in disbelief.

"Vampires in shock? Well I'll be fucked." Kate said grinning at the motion and speechless coven, earning a snort from Tanya.

"Yes you will be later." Tanya said to her golden eyed mate while Bella blushed a bit, until Tanya turned to her.

"Shame that you can't join us until you're eighteen little star. But since they're still shocked silent I'll introduce them." Tanya said while the Cullens gaped more at the blond leader now while Bella blushed brightly but pouted a bit at being told that she couldn't join them for nearly a year.

"Carlisle Cullen is the head of the Coven and a doctor, so he has remarkable control of his bloodlust. His wife and mate Esme is the mother of the group and loves designing homes." Tanya said motioning to the two 'parents' of the group.

"The blond woman is Rosalie Hale, she's the second best at controlling her bloodlust and has never tasted human blood and loves cars. Next to her is her husband and mate Emmett Cullen. He looks like a big ol grizzly bear but he's more like a fluffy teddy bear really." Tanya continued as she pointed the two out, making Rose smirk while Emmett pouted.

"Next is the shopping obsessed energizer bunny on crack pixiepire Alice and her mate the badass Major of the South Jasper. Just so you know Ali-cat can see visions of the future while the soldier boy can feel and manipulate other peoples emotions." Kate said this time, earning some snickers for how she described Alice.

"Then there's the mind reading coppertop Edward Cullen. That's the Olympic coven that we call our cousins." Irina finished off the introductions before the Denali's all looked at the Cullens.

"Cousins. This is the human member of our Coven, Bella. We met her when she was ten and not only is she Irina's daughter of sorts, but she's also mine and Kate's mate…as well as the mate of another coven." Tanya said smiling as she bent down and kissed Bella's cheek, earning a blush from the brunette.

"I thought you and Kate were sisters." Rosalie said raising an eyebrow at the other blond females.

"We pretend to be around most others but we're actually mates, we couldn't really consume our mating much because something was always missing…our little star was missing. Turns out though, that there are three other mates for her besides just me and Tan." Kate said shrugging her shoulders and causing Carlisle to blink slightly.

"Really? I don't think I've ever heard of a human being mated to more than one, maybe two, vampires before." Carlisle asked eyeing Bella curiously and earning a sheepish grin from the human.

"Yeah I'm not so normal….oh well normality is vastly overrated." Bella shrugged it off making Carmen laugh a bit.

"I never should have introduced you to Halloweentown." Carmen teased making Bella blush again.

"Who are her other mates?" Emmett asked looking curious and causing Tanya to smirk as she locked eyes with Carlisle. Kate grabbed her phone and began taking pictures of the look on Carlisle's face at the answer he received from the blond leader.

"I believe you know them as the Amazon Coven? Kachiri, Zafrina, and Senna?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight Amazon AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"How did you meet the Amazons?" Edward demanded jealous and in disbelief as he stared at the human. All the vampires that had any brains or any sires to guide them knew about the Amazons, they were legendary amongst the vampire population!

"I got separated from Renée in the Amazon Forest and they stopped me from getting kidnapped. They took care of me for a week until Renée and some locals found me. They said they'd come get me when I was eighteen summers old." Bella said shrugging her shoulders slightly at this and completely oblivious to the shocked looks she was getting from the Cullens.

"That was another reason why I moved in with Charlie. The Amazons can't exactly show up in sunny Phoenix Arizona when they come to retrieve me." Bella said with a shrug of her shoulders and smiling contently when Kate picked her up, carried her over to the couch in the office, and then sat the human down on Tanya's lap while Kate snuggled close to them both.

" _Really_ Kate?" Carmen asked amused and exasperated as she looked at the middle sister who gave an unrepentant grin as Tanya wound an arm around Kate's waist and pulled her closer.

"Yes really. I haven't been able to be close to both of my mates at the same time for far too long." Kate said before purring as she nuzzled Bella's hair as well while Bella smiled and laid her head on Tanya's shoulder, holding Kate's hand as she did so. Tanya smiled fondly at them both, leaning across Bella to kiss Kate on the lips before pulling back and pressing a kiss to Bella's forehead.

"You know I wouldn't object to a kiss on the lips right?" Bella asked raising her eyebrow as she looked up at Tanya who smiled down at her and gently nipped her ear, careful not to break the skin.

"We know but we might not be able to control ourselves if we started getting hot and heavy with you." Kate answered instead causing Bella to pout while the Cullens could only stare at the scene, some in amusement, some in disbelief, and one in disgust.

"Have you no shame or morals? Doing such a vile thing, especially with _two_ Succubae." Edward asked sneering almost at Bella who narrowed her eyes at him dangerously.

"Make one wrong remark about my mates and you'll be a pile of ashes." Bella growled out at him causing him to look surprised at this.

"But you don't know what vile things they're thinking about doing to you! You should get away from them immediately!" Edward said obviously having heard the two sisters' thoughts about what they were going to do to their little mate as soon as she was eighteen and being disgusted about it.

"They can think about doing whatever they want to me! If they started doing whatever they wanted to me I wouldn't object at all, and would probably enjoy it greatly! So get the hell out of their heads and if you can't then shut the fuck up about what's going on inside there!" Bella snarled at him, releasing Kate's hand and reaching into her pocket in an almost threatening move.

' _Damn she's hot when she's pissed.'_ Tanya thought staring wide eyed at her little mate who was on her lap and still looked pretty intimidating.

' _Did she have to tell us that she would enjoy us doing whatever we wanted to her? God the things this girl does to me! I can't wait till her 18_ _th_ _birthday!'_ Kate thought squirming a bit uncomfortably as her mind took off to various fantasies of things she'd love to do to the tiny human. Tanya's mind took a similar turn, staring both of her mates as she shifted a bit closer to Kate and draped an arm around Bella's waist protectively.

"You're both sick in the head." Edward snarled at the two blonds that were just about making a sandwich with Bella in the middle on the couch.

"One. More. Word. One more word out of you that's less than Civil and you'll find that while I may be human I'm _far_ from defenseless." Bella growled out dangerously at the coppertop as she fingered the item in her pocket.

"I'd listen if I were you. Boss lady might be young and seem harmless, but she's pretty dangerous and has every party goer in this club firmly on her side at the moment. Hell most of them are only here cause they learned she was moving from Phoenix to this place and have known her since she took over this bar and made it vampire friendly a few years ago." Victoria said smirking as she crossed her arms over her chest, earning murmurs and calls of agreement from the vampires in the other rooms that were hanging on every word said in the office just in case they needed to step in to help their favorite human.

"Not that she needs our help! Remember what happened with that newbie in Vegas?" A males voice shouted through the door causing Victoria to snort slightly. It was obvious by the embarrassed and sheepish look on Bella's face that the only reason he shouted was for her benefit.

"That idiot newborn had it coming thinking he could make a snack out of Bells." Victoria called back making the Denali's tense as their heads whipped to Bella in a heartbeat, their eyes narrowed but their faces worried.

"I don't recall you mentioning this. What happened? Were you hurt?" Tanya asked beginning to go into overprotective mode as she began checking Bella over for injuries with Kate's hands ghosting over the brunette to check for injures as well. Irina's, Carmen's and Eleazer's eyes flickered over the human quickly but thoroughly, looking for any sign of harm.

"That's because he didn't even get to touch me and it was two years ago. The moment Vic shouted about a newborn behind me I opened fire and toasted him…literally." Bella said causing her mates to sigh in relief at hearing this and causing Irina to smirk slightly as she leant into an amused Victoria.

"That's my little mate." Tanya murmured proudly as she kissed Bella's forehead again, Kate muttering in agreement as she kissed Bella's cheek, cuddling closer to her two mates as she wrapped her arms around them lightly. For her part Tanya merely wound both arms around her two younger mates, pulling them closer in a possessive and protective move to show that they are _hers_.

"By opened fire you mean…" Emmett actually asked as he stared at the small teenager wide eyed, causing her to give a small sheepish grin.

"After the fourth time Tan or one of the others had to save me from a vampire trying to get at my blood I became a bit of a pyro…I never leave the house or apartment unless I'm carrying a homemade flame thrower and a spare lighter." Bella said withdrawing a can from her pocket as if to prove her point as her mates moved away just enough for her to get the can out of her pocket, before snuggling closer again.

"That's just a can of hairspray." Edward said scoffing and causing Bella to grin mischievously as she flicked open the top to show a lighter taped to the can in such a way that pressing down on the nozzle would light up the lighter as well. Her next words caused the Cullens to look as if they would pale if they could, except Emmett who was grinning and Rosalie who smirked at the human. Irina just face-palmed at her pyromaniac daughter and Kate and Tanya snickered in amusement at the look on the Cullen Clans faces.

"Yeah but hairspray is realllllllly flammable. It goes FWOOSH easily. I like watching it go FWOOSH. The FWOOSH is always really pretty, especially when used on arrogant asses that try to attack me or, my favorite, jackasses who disrespect any of my mates."


	11. Chapter 11

**Twilight Amazon AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

After that statement the Cullens left rather quickly, or at least Edward, Carlisle, and Esme did after learning _how_ the girl knew about vampires. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice decided to stay and mingle with some of the other vampires present at the bar while Bella did a good bit of paperwork, then came outside to talk with some of the vampires before Irina claimed that it was 'bed time for the human' and took Bella to the Paradise Lost hotel in Port Angeles to get some sleep for school tomorrow. Honestly just because she had yawned a few times and cuddled up against Tanya as if using the strawberry blond as a pillow… Bella stubbornly ignored the fact that she had fallen asleep as Irina was carrying her, her 'mothers' cold arms and humming of an old Solviak lullaby sending her straight to sleep even at super speeds.

"Kate what are you doing?" Bella asked amused as she looked at her mischievous mate who was grinning at her from the front seat of a brand new dark golden Maserati Spyder.

"I'm driving you to school Bellsy. Your truck is still at the club since we forgot to drive it to the hotel last night when Irina carried you here cause you were half asleep. Tan and I didn't think to drive it here when we came to snuggle the night away before we remembered that we had to set up a house and all for our stay here." Kate said grinning and causing Bella to smile slightly and get in.

"You just wanted more time with me." Bella teased earning an even wider grin from Kate.

"Of course I do. I'd never be able to spend too much time with you Bella." Kate said sincerely as she kissed Bella's forehead as she took off towards the school where everyone gawked at the car as Bella got out.

"Thanks for the ride Kate." Bella said smiling at her mischievous mate who got out behind Bella and grinned at her.

"Not a problem my Bell of the Ball. Me and Tanya both will pick you up after school of if something comes up…either that or Irina and Carmen will come get you." Kate said stepping forward and hugging Bella close for another few seconds, before pressing a gentle kiss to the smaller girls forehead.

"Now shoo. Go to class before I kidnap you and keep you all to myself." Kate said playfully shooing the girl off, earning a laugh from Bella who then gave a startled yelp when Kate grabbed her ass the second that Bella had turned around. Instantly every jaw in the parking lot not belonging to a Cullen hit the pavement and more than a few guys wolf whistled or hooted.

"You wouldn't be able to keep up with me on your own that's why we'd invite Tanya." Bella shot over her shoulder, grinning triumphantly when she saw Kate's jaw drop open in disbelief as the brunette stuck her tongue out at the blond vampire before sauntering into the school as everyone stared.

Emmett stared for a minute before he busted out laughing which drew Kates' attention to him.

"Damn Kate you just got owned and your skills doubted." Emmett said snickering as he looked at Kate who blinked for a second before turning towards the school.

"Oh I'll show her not to doubt my skills!" Kate said moving to go into the school after Bella, only for Rosalie to run over at human speeds and stop her.

"There's at least two things wrong with that plan of action Kate. First, class will start in less than two minutes so you wouldn't have time to start and finish anything without getting her and yourself into deep trouble. Second…really? You know that you and Tanya are waiting until she turns eighteen before you both can use your 'skills' on her." Rosalie said looking at Kate amused and causing Kate to pause and blink for a second before staring past Rosalie at the school.

"That little minx! She knew I'd react like that and couldn't do a thing about it!" Kate said throwing her hands up into the air and causing Emmett to snicker again while Alice giggled and Rosalie cracked a smile.

"That explains why she's with you and Tan, you three complement each other like that. Now, get back in your car, drive back to the rest of the family and don't do anything stupid. Emmett and I will keep an eye on your girl for you." Rosalie said gently shoving her cousin back towards her car.

"Irina and Tanya are going to laugh their asses off when they hear about what Bella Bear did to you dear cousin!" Emmett called to Kate making her groan and drag a hand down her face.

"Don't remind me, then Carmen and Irina are going to have a fit about how I've corrupted their 'sweet little imp'." Kate said causing Rosalie to snort while Alice was giggling heavily as Kate dejectedly walked back to her car.

"You guys will keep an eye on her for me and Tan right?" Kate asked looking at her cousins, glaring pointedly at Edward who scowled at her.

' _If I find one hair out of place on her or one scratch I'm ripping you to pieces and dancing around a bonfire.'_ Kate thought to him, causing him to scowl harder and glare.

"She'll be fine with us Kate don't worry! Now go ahead and get back to Tanya, she's waiting on you before she makes any decision about that surprise you two are getting Bella." Alice said causing Kate to nod slowly but frown at Alice.

"And don't worry I won't tell her what the surprise is, and I'll make sure Edward doesn't either." Alice quickly said making Kate frown harder and pout. Kate only said one sentence before getting in her car and driving off, making Alice and the Cullens aside from Edward snicker or outright laugh as the other students could only stare in disbelief.

"Stop stealing the words out of my mouth you fashion obsessed pixie!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Twilight Amazon AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It was a few hours later and Bella was calmly eating her lunch despite most of the teens around her trying to grill her one who the 'hot older blond' that drove her to school was. Bella just ignored them, and then the whole table went quite when four of the five Cullen kids walked over and joined them.

"Bella Bear! Mind if we sit with you? Sir Eddikins is getting on our nerves with his constant whining and pouting." Emmett asked as he sat down beside Bella when Mike, who had been asking Bella for Kate's number, jumped up startled at the sight of the Cullens approaching. Bella was tense as a board when Emmett sat down next to her, but didn't show it much. She was subtly enough that only the vampires noticed.

"Help yourself Emmy. Hey Rosie, hi Pixie, hi Tex." Bella said smiling as she greeted the Cullen that she didn't mind while everyone stared shocked at how at ease the new girl was around the elusive Cullen Clan.

"Hi Bells!" Alice said happily sitting down on the other side of Bella, blocking off Lauren who was attempting to scoot over closer.

"Ma'am." Jasper said in his southern drawl as he pretended to tip his hat as he sat beside Alice, taking up the last seat on that end of the table.

"Is that really all you're eating? You need more than that." Rosalie said frowning worriedly as she added her apple to Bella's tray before sitting next to Emmett and blocking off the last seat of that end of the table.

"You don't need to do that Rosie-"

"I'm not risking you starving or going the slightest bit hungry Bella." Rosalie said sternly as she narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

"Can you imagine how much our cousins would flip if you didn't get enough to eat? I've seen Kate mad, but I have never seen and never want to see Tanya and Irina mad." Emmett said giving a not very faked shiver as he thought of that.

"I've seen all three of them pissed off at the same time before, and let me tell you it is not pretty… well actually Tan and Kat are _hot_ when they're angry but it's definitely not pretty for the one's on the receiving end." Bella said making Emmett and Jasper snicker at how Bella found two of her five mates hot when angry.

"What happened?" Alice asked in morbid curiosity as she quickly put her piece of pizza on Bella's tray.

"Bunch of kidnappers had grabbed me and were going to sell me in the human auction or slave house when I was in Alaska once, I was the first and only person they grabbed. As soon as those three tracked down where I was and what had happened… well there was only two people out of twenty left alive after they were done. Me and the lead kidnapper." Bella said causing the whole table and those nearby to freeze and stare at her wide eyed.

"They probably would have left more people alive if the kidnappers weren't about to 'break me in' as it were, when they arrived." Bella said quietly as she finished off the slice of pizza while those who understood what she meant looked horrified.

"Bella… did… did they…" Rosalie couldn't finish her sentence, couldn't move her eyes away from the brunette, couldn't _breath_.

' _Oh please dear god don't let what happened to me have happened to her!'_ Rosalie thought horrified as she stared at Bella who clenched her fists.

"My barrier is still intact… but that was the only thing they didn't do... and they were about to right as Tanya and the others found me." Bella whispered quietly causing Rosalie's, and the other vampires nearby, eyes to widen in horror.

"Hence why I don't like guys I don't know being around me." Bella said taking a deep shuddering breath as she pushed her tray of food away, her appetite gone.

"Here." Emmett said softly as he got up, picked Rosalie up, placed her down in his former seat, and then sat on the other side of Rosalie. Bella gave Emmett a strained but thankful smile for this as Rosalie wound an arm around Bella's shoulders and pulled her into a comforting and understanding hug.

"Thanks." Bella said softly to them both, earning a nod from Emmett and a soft coo from Rosalie.

"I don't blame Tanya, Kate, and Irina for going nuts then, I would have done the same if not worse." Alice said her voice a near growl while Rosalie nodded in agreement, before all four of the vampires around Bella tensed up and looked at the cafeteria door.

"Boss lady!" Victoria yelled barreling into the room at human speeds, wearing her strippers outfit and her hair messed up.

"Victoria I thought I told you that you were a waitress and bartender only now that you're pretty much engaged!" Bella said groaning as she slammed her head into the table top in front of her, the previous mood and topic gone in a heartbeat.

"Oh you did." Victoria said sauntering over to Bella as everyone teacher, student, and vampire alike stared wide eyed and dropped jaw at the red eyed red head.

"Then why are you wearing your stripper outfit?" Bella asked lifting her head to stare at the red head confused.

"I was giving my beautiful blond beauty a private show in our hotel room when Petey got in touch with me. Apparently there was some problems down in Texas that needed to be solved right away. So I came to get you." Victoria said shrugging her shoulders slightly as she stopped in front of Bella who went bright red and face planted the table again.

"I do NOT want to hear about what you get up to with my mom. Why didn't you put on something else?" Bella asked her voice muffled by the table. Victoria's remark before she gently dragged Bella from the room and out the school had Emmett and Jasper laughing loudly while Edward scowled and the two Cullen girls looks amused.

"I would have but he said it was an emergency so I only had time to put this _back_ on." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Twilight Amazon AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Hey Bella! What was that yesterday?" Alice asked excitedly as Tanya bought Bella to school the next day. Every eye in the parking lot instantly shot to Bella who had gotten out of the dark blue Spyder and was now leaning against a different blond woman than yesterday with a groan at Alice's question.

"Some idiots acted up in the Texas branch of the hotel and they needed me to decide what to do about it. I was in a conference with them for two hours and then the Mexican branch of the club called to let me know one of the dancers got engaged so he had to be reassigned. After that I had to finalize the paperwork for the Ireland and Italy branches of the hotels and start on the paperwork for the clubs there. I had to arrange to go to Ireland this weekend to try and find a good location for it, while I'm supposed to visit Italy to find a place for the club next month. It was past nine at night when I was finally done and I swear most of the managers I have are complete morons most days." Bella groaned as she massaged her temples, Tanya quickly wrapped her arms around her human and kissed the girls cheek.

"Don't worry little one. Barring anything pressing you have the day off from work so Kate and I will make sure to take you somewhere nice and let you relax." Tanya said softly and lovingly as she held Bella close for a moment, tucking the girls head under her chin as she cuddled the girl close.

"Must you do that in public? It's vile." Edward snarled at the two women, causing Tanya to lift her head from atop of Bella's and growl darkly at him while Bella sighed slightly and glared at the boy.

"Do we _have_ to do it? Not really. Will we stop just because you're a prissy homophobic little bitch? Hell no." Bella said glaring at the boy and earning snickers from Emmett and Rosalie while Edward snarled almost animalistaclly at the two.

"Of course Kate and I have to do this in public. Wouldn't due for any immature idiotic teens to try and get their hands on _our_ little fiancé." Tanya said smirking and causing Edward to look disgusted while Alice and Rosalie blinked rapidly for a minute.

"Wait you are engaged?" Alice asked blinking rapidly, she obviously hadn't seen that coming.

"Have been since I was fourteen. Since I'm usually involved in lots of crazy things I wear my rings on my necklace instead of my fingers, that way I won't lose them." Bella said smiling as she fingered the delicate looking silver chain around her neck.

"Fourteen? Why would you get engaged at fourteen?!" Jessica asked looking confused, disgusted, and outraged at the same time.

"It's kind of like an arranged marriage. It's been that way since I was ten really but they only asked me officially when I turned fourteen. Since I love them both I don't mind being engaged to them at all despite what anyone else would think." Bella said wrapping her arms around Tanya's neck while the slightly taller woman nearly purred aloud as she nuzzled Bella's hair.

"We both love you too sweetheart. More than you can ever know." Tanya murmured as she pressed a kiss to Bella's temple.

"So you've been sleeping with them since you were ten?" Lauren hissed earning a snort from Bella and Tanya both.

"Nope. Kate and I swore not to touch her in that way until she turns eighteen. We haven't even kissed her on the lips yet cause if we do we definitely won't stop." Tanya said smirking at Bella who smirked back.

"I wouldn't complain you know." Bella said, not asked, causing Tanya to grin slightly.

"I know you wouldn't but Kate and I swore not to touch you in that way till then so don't try to push our limits." Tanya said kissing Bella's temple again and earning another disgusted look from Edward that Bella saw.

"Dickward if you don't stop glaring at my fiancé like that I'm going to rip your pencil sized dick off and shove it up your ass…then again you might enjoy that." Bella growled at him, sounding pretty vampiric for a human, without even look at him…before she blinked and looked thoughtful at the end of the sentence as she looked Edward over.

"It would explain a lot. Like why you're so girly and you hate the thought of two or more women together…" Bella said thoughtfully as she eyed Edward before looking at his siblings.

"Is your brother gay by any chance?" Bella asked casually causing all four of them to stare at her shocked for a few minutes before Rosalie and Emmett busted out laughing loudly and leaning against each other while Alice giggled and Jasper chuckled as he leaned against the car. Edward was just staring at Bella wide eyed with his jaw on the ground almost.

"I think he is my dear. It does explain more than you think." Tanya said through her giggles as she held her honestly curious mate close. Most of the humans were just staring in disbelief and shock, and yes in some cases amusement, until the warning bell rang.

"Come on love. I'll walk you to your first class." Tanya said kissing Bella's temple as she grabbed the girls' book bag and slung it onto her shoulder.

"So you can glare at any idiot who thinks they have a chance with you?" Bella asked amused and earning a grin.

"Nope. So I can glare and threaten any idiot who thinks they have a chance with _my_ girl." Tanya said grinning mischievously before scoping Bella up into her arms easily.

"Tanya! I can walk!" Bella said giggling slightly at her fiance's actions as the blond followed a giggling Alice to Bella's first class, ignoring the gaping teacher.

"I know you can but I can also carry you, besides. I'm always looking for a good excuse to have my girl in my arms." Tanya said with a flirtatious smirk as she gently set Bella down in her chair, setting the book bag on the floor.

"Like you need any excuse." Bella said snorting amused and earning a grin from the blond who kissed her forehead again.

"Have a good day love, and don't be afraid to call or text me if you want me to come help you skip class." Tanya said making Rosalie roll her eyes but look amused as Tanya began heading for the door.

"You're not supposed to be encouraging that Tanya." Rosalie said as Tanya stopped beside her and gave her a wide eyed look.

"Of course I am, because if she skips class then I can spend more time with her! Have a good day at school baby cousin." Tanya said smirking as she messed up Rosalie's hair before hightailing it out of the classroom while Rose shrieked slightly as she dashed after the older woman angrily. Her words ringing throughout the school and making a few humans shiver at how angry she was while Bella and Tanya merely laughed.

"Damnitt Tanya just wait until I catch you! I'm going to shank your ass for this!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Twilight Amazon AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Around that time in the Amazon Rainforest three certain red eyed vampire women were leaving their forest for the first time in hundreds of years, earning wide eyes from the natives that saw them in the shadows of the buildings.

"It's time to go see our little one." Kachiri said smiling slightly while Zafrina smiled slightly wider and Senna all out beamed at that. They had all missed their little one, who hadn't been so little when the Denali's had bought her by for a visit two years ago.

"First we must go see our…vegetarian siblings." Zafrina said frowning slightly, how on earth was one tiny human mated to not just two or three vampires… but _five_? It was unheard of.

Then again the Amazon leaving their forest was unheard of as well and yet here they were getting ready to swim towards their mate.

"Um pardon me ma'ams." A young vampire said nervously as she approached them, bowing slightly when the three ancients looked at her.

"Youngling." Kachiri acknowledged the young vampire, only a measly two hundred or so years old, with a nod of her head. Sure the girl was only two hundred or so, but her body was that of a twenty year olds at the most. She had short dark colored hair, chalky but still dark colored skin, and deep wine red eyes, obviously she had been a native to South America before she was turned.

"My boss asked everyone to keep an eye out for you so that we could help you get to her sooner, instead of having you run all over the world trying to pin point where she is now." The younger vampire said nervously and causing the three ancients to look at each other confused slightly.

"Your boss?" Zafrina asked raising an eyebrow at the young vampire who nodded her head.

"Yeah you see I'm one of the vampire workers at Paradise Lost, it's a hotel chain that caters to both humans and vampires." The girl said pointing at the hotel standing in the distance and causing the three Amazons to look surprised. Sure they had noticed an increase in vampires around here but the visitors usually avoided the forests where the Amazon's resided so they had not heard of this new hotel yet.

"And what does your boss want with us?" Kachiri asked narrowing her eyes at the girl who looked nervous for a second.

"Um…well…you see my big boss…the owner of the hotel chain…her name is Bella." The vampire said nervously and causing the three Amazons to pause and look at her wide eyed.

"Bella…as in our mate?" Senna asked, speaking to the new vampire for the first time, as she stared at the youngling.

"Yes ma'am. She had told the vampire workers that when she was close to eighteen that the Amazon coven was going to come for her, so we've been keeping an eye out since she turns seventeen this year. I was on watch for you three when I heard some of the native humans mentioning the Forest Guardians leaving their forest." The girl explained making the three ancients nod slightly as they looked at each other, a silent conversation happening in the span of a few seconds.

"Very well. Lead on, youngling." Kachiri said nodding to the girl who smiled slightly in relief and nodded her head, turning and blurring to the hotel with the three ancient following her less than a step behind until they were close to the hotel where there was only sun in between them and the doors.

"Don't worry about the sun, I have a gift that wraps vampires around me in a bubble of sorts. It keeps us from sparkling in the sun, which is why I'm usually on the day job." The youngling explained with a smile causing the three to look a little surprised before nodding and following the girl.

"Impressive." Was all that Kachiri would say about the girls gift as they walked towards the hotel, the ancients noting with relief that they really didn't sparkle.

"Useful." Zafrina added, keeping close to Senna protectively while eyeing everyone around them who was staring at them in either confusion or shock. For her part Senna merely nodded slightly as she seemed to meld into Zafrina's side, the taller of the two wrapping an arm around Senna's waist.

"Thanks." The younger girl said shyly as she led them into the hotel and over to an elevator quickly as someone got off of it.

"Lana! These the Forest Guardians?" A human woman asked smiling and waving at the youngest of the vampires, glancing at the Amazons quickly for a second before turning her attention back to the younger one.

"Selina! Yes they are. I have to take them to the conference room but I'll be back in no time, then I can take you out for lunch on your break…if you want?" Lana said smiling brightly at the sight of the blond haired foreign woman before scuffing her foot across the floor shyly as she looked down, glancing back up at the woman who smiled softly back at her. Selina was a platinum blond haired woman about twenty two or so with deep green eyes and pale features, as well as an accent that spoke of North America.

"Sounds great." Selina said kissing Lana's cheek while the Amazons watched amused and curious, Senna giggling when Lana looked embarrassed but pleased at the show of affection.

"Young love. How cute." Senna giggled causing Selina to smirk at her while Lana looked like she'd be blushing if she could.

"M'not cute." Lana muttered embarrassed as she looked away from everyone, making Selina laugh at her.

"You're adorable love. Now go finish up your job so we can go get something to eat yeah?" Selina asked placing a hand on the smaller woman's cheek and earning a soft adoring smile in return.

"Of course. Don't get in trouble while I'm gone." Lana said kissing Selina's palm before turning and walking into the elevator.

"Your mate can come with us, we would not mind." Kachiri said looking at the younger vampire amused and making Lana look about ready to blush again as she stole one last look at Selina who was sauntering out of the lobby.

"That's okay. She usually goes to change her cloths so that I can feed off of some blood bags before taking her to her favorite lunch spot. Besides, no offence to you three since you've been nothing but nice or…well not hostile at least, but my beast and I both don't like the idea of our human mate being around three ancient vampires, especially in an enclosed space." Lana said giving them an apologetic look as she pushed the button on the elevator, causing Senna to yelp and snuggle close to her two older bond mates who adopted wary and offensive crouches when the elevator started moving.

Lana tried not to laugh at that, the poor women had been in the forest so much they never rode in an elevator before…their reactions were hilarious. She quickly smothered the laughter in her throat when Kachiri's dark red gaze locked onto her while Zafrina was holding Senna close protectively with a warning growl coming from her lips. Lana sighed slightly when Kachiri nodded in understanding, saying something that every vampire knew.

"Understandable. We are quite dangerous and your beast doesn't want your mate to be in danger."


End file.
